User talk:Tuma55
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ackar page. There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the User Talks of Admins Matoro1, Abc8920, Andrew1219, User:Mazeka369 or User:ThatDevilGuy! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! :-- ''Mazeka''''369'' BRW :-- [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] :-- User:ThatDevilGuy [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|(what a ''LAME sig)]] Re:Reviews Welome aboard! Review pages are on pages like for example Tahu. For every version you can do a review on. If I wanted to do a review on Tahu Stars I go to Tahu Stars Reviews. If you need any more help feel free to ask! -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 15:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What kind of mode do you mean? -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 15:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The first link you showed me was exactly the second link. Do you mean the protected lock, BMCharacter Infobox, or edit modules? I'm not getting what your saying. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 15:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Edit Modules Okay, if what I'm going to ask is not what your talking of could you give me a link or desripton example. For example the Hewkii page on TBW has Chronicle and Discussion at the right of the page and The BRW Hewkii page has Article and Chat. Is that what your meaning? Could the edit features be what your talking about? Sorry for asking alot of questions. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 19:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Now to answer your quesion. You can change that through MediaWiki I think, though probally Monaco. Also currently Matoro1 is on a 3 week vacation at Florida. He said so a week ago on YouTube leaving two weeks to go. There is a Request for Adminship page though it isn't common so less users request. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Congratulations! As you might have discovered, you have been elected for User of the Month - By me! With you being the only person elected, I guess you win anyway. So, for the template, I need to know your two favourite colors and your favourite image. Also, since we're still congratulating August's User of the Month, this makes you September's User of the Month. Due to the rule that one user can't be voted for after winning, I guess you can decide who should be October's User of the Month too. Again, congratulations! Dune Wolf I'm deleting a new page you made, the Dune Wolf page. It doesn't have enough information to merit a page, so all its information has been traspassed to the Creatures page. Anyway, thank you for being active here. You are our only active editor (not counting M1 or me) here, and I want to thank you for your work. Keep it up.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Stub Pages Thank you for the edits you are making recently but can you please stop making pages with only two lines of information. If you do that then it means I have to finish the page myself to make it presentable. Instead of making pages could you please focus on editing existing stub articles. The Gafna page can easily be filled by simply adding a Rahi Infobox and copying most of the history from a finished Rahi page, like the Lava Hawk. If you could focus on making edits to pages, such as your edit to the Stelt page, then it would help to maintain the quality of pages; that we need, rather than the quantity. If you could do that then that would help me a lot! :D Combat Staffs Just so you know, the Combat Staffs page you made recently was deleted by me. However, I put the information into the Toa page, in the Toa Tools section.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Barça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 09:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stub Pages No need for that tone. And how can you 'go back to pages to finish them?' You haven't even edited the Stone Hammer Page despite making it 2 days ago. But I will take your word for it because I do not want to cause conflict. Just, please, if you're going to do that again, don't make three pages at once. That is a massive workload - Even if they are small pages. - and is highly suggestive that you are just going to leave them like that. Normally, you would put the 'stub' template on when you are finished editing (Or at least I do) so I guess I misinterpreted what you meant. Still, I don't want to cause an argument so I will just apologize ad try to help you edit some of the pages. OK, I've edited the Kirop page for you but you really should know, if you see any pages with } its because of an error I made in upgrading the template. If you can't fix any more that you find then just tell me and I'll be glad to do them. :D By the way, I checked the history of my talk page and saw your edit before the last. I don't think your edits are useless and I would never say that to anyone. The only useles edit is spam or vandalism in my book. As long as your contributing canon information then it is welcomed. :D Also, I like the edits you just made recently, espacially the Spine Slug page. They are good edits and I'm sorry about this whole mess. 0_o Really? Well in that case I'm glad we avoided that one! :D I never meant to make you feel like that and I think I owe you another apology for making you think that. Still, glad it's behind us. :D Re:Source Mode Sorry, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by Source Mode. I know that there have been problem's which the Wiki's setting in the past but other than that, I can't really be of much use to you. If you think it should be changed then I would recommend asking a member of staff. Re:Collaboratioj of the Week I'll change it soon but I'm reluctant to do so until I find out how to change the password for the Brickshelf account. It is supposed to be what the CotW is but I guess it can stick as Sahmad. I'll change it when I have a moment. I'm buried in Chemistry Investigation write-ups. Re:TBW I don't know, I've never been blocked aside from one time I blocked myself by accident. But I don't think I had bureaucrat powers then so I can't answer. If this is about the TBW thing why did you delete all those pages? I would assume so. But I've never had to block a Sysop so I'm not 100% sure. Well, you did act very strangely but I think we all know you're not like that. :D You deserve to say goodbye at least with the amount you have done for the wiki. I'll discuss your block with Kazi22 and see if we can allow you back. Thank you, I would at least like a appologies to TBW on my own terms before I leave since I don't think I will ever be excepted into the community again after what I did. Tell me what Kazi22 said when you get the chance to speak to him. ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 00:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It would appear that I don't need to. http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block BZP Hey, I just got a BZP account and I noticed the date of your birth. I won't reveal it here but, ironically, it's exactly the same as mine! :D Hello. I read about what happened on TBW. Is this true? Are you really WaterLord? --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 10:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC)